Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a blender, and more particularly, to a vacuum blender in which noise generated when a food material is processed in a container of the blender may be decreased and convenience of the use is improved.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a blender, which allows a food material such as a fruit, a vegetable, or the like, to be put in a container having a processing blade rotatably mounted in an inner side of a lower portion thereof to be subjected to processing procedures such as blending, pulverizing, and the like, by putting the food material into the container, covering the container with a cover, and then providing power of a driving device mounted outside the container to the processing blade, may rapidly prepare juice, soup, and the like, in busy modern society. Therefore, a demand for the blender has increased.
In addition, there is a trend to variously develop a vacuum blender exhausting air in the container so that the food material processed in the container of the blender as described above may be processed in a fresh state. Since the vacuum blender as described above may process the food material while maintaining an inner portion of the container in a decompression state (a low oxygen concentration), it may suppress browning, oxidation, destruction of nutrients, and the like, of the food material, and may also suppress a large amount of air bubbles from being generated in the processed food material to improve texture or visual representation of the processed food material.
An example of the vacuum blender according to the related art as described above is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1618729, and will be briefly described with reference to FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the vacuum blender 100 according to the related art includes a body 210 accommodating a motor 240 and a vacuum pump 230 therein and provided with a manipulating part 200 having manipulating buttons 220 disposed on a surface thereof; a vacuum pulverizing part 500 detachably seated on the body 210 and including a storing container 510 including a mixer blade 515 rotatably mounted on a bottom portion of an inner portion thereof; a support part 300 extended upwardly of the body 210 along a sidewall of the vacuum pulverizing part 500; and a vacuum decompressing part 400 rotatably connected to an upper end of the support part 300 and connected to an upper end of the storing container 510 so as to be in communication with the upper end of the storing container 510.
However, in the vacuum blender 100 according to the related art as described above, the support part 300 is formed integrally with the body 210 so as to protrude upwardly, such that the vacuum blender 100 has a high height even in a state in which the storing container 510 is removed from the body 210 to occupy a large reception space. In addition, the support part 300 is formed along one side of the storing container 510, such that the support part 300 becomes an obstacle when a user approaches the body 210 in order to remove or mount the storing container 510, which causes inconvenience of the use. In addition, at any position, a case in which an inner portion of the storing container 510 may not be viewed due to the support part 300 hiding the storing container 510 occurs, such that it may be difficult to figure out a processed state of the food material.
In addition, the vacuum decompressing part 400 in which a first vacuum room 450 that may be in communication with an exhaust hole formed in a sealing cover 530 connected to an upper side of the storing container 510 is formed is rotatably connected to an upper portion of the support part 300. However, since the vacuum decompressing part 400 configured as described above is supported from a lower side thereof or is connected to the storing container 510 by the sealing cover 530 disposed at the upper end of the storing container 510, in the case in which the storing container 510 is not present, a support element is not present therebelow, such that the vacuum decompressing part 400 excessively rotates downwardly. Therefore, large stress is generated in a hinge part 310, or the like, such that a fracture, or the like, may be generated.
In addition, when the storing container 510 is operably seated on the body 210, driving force of the motor 240 in the body 210 is transferred to a rotation base 250, a rotation plate 512 connected to the rotation base 250 by friction or ruggedness coupling, or the like, and a rotation shaft 514 rotated and supported by a lower packing 517 and a bearing 516. Therefore, the mixer blade 515 connected to an end portion of the rotation shaft 514 may rotate in the storing container 510.
However, since mechanical friction between components is significantly generated in a driving force transfer mechanism through which the driving force of the motor 240 is transferred to the mixer blade 515 in the storing container 510, noise large enough to make a user or the surrounding persons inconvenient may be generated during an operation of the vacuum blender 100.
In addition, when the mixer blade 515 in the storing container 510 pulverizes the food material, large noise is also generated due to friction and collision between the mixer blade 515 and the food material, and air of the first vacuum room 450 and a second vacuum room 580 is exhausted by an operation of the vacuum pump 230, large noise is also generated due to friction, or the like, between the air passing through a second vacuum closure 540, a connection nozzle 440, and the like, and the second vacuum closure 540, the connection nozzle 440, and the like.